Inheritance of an old folk
by green7silver
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, but a new dark lord is rising. Harry and his friends need very unlikely help to get an solution.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Inheritance of the old folk AUTHOR: green7silver DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and I don't know who else do. PAIRING: Draco/Ginny, but it will take some time. Maybe also other couples later. RATING:PG13 (mostly)/ R - there are dying some of the wrong persons. FEEDBACK: Would love it, positive, negative, as long as it is constructive.  
  
NOTES: That ´s my first fanfiction, so don ´t be too harsh. Thanks to Helen, my betareader. I miss you. SETTING: Harry's 7th year is soon starting, Voldemort was defeated. The Deatheaters and their supporters fled the kiss of the dementors. Because of that nearly all Slytherin have left England. So everything is very good for Harry and his friends. Or is it not? While a lot of strange things are happening in England, Ginny gets involved in a dangerous game in Romania, and soon finds out that the new danger not only threatens the british wizard community, but the whole human race. And the Slytherins seem to be the only ones, who can stop it.  
  
1. As Ginny woke up she could smell the fresh air and jumbed out of bed. From her window she had an extraodinary view over the valley. In the background were the white tops of the eastern carpates under a bright blue summer sky. The birds were singing and the wind played in the trees. She loved Romania. It had taken her nearly two months to convince her parents to let her go with her older brothers, but it was worth it. Since she had heard of Charlies´ new project, she had wanted to come along. But it wasn't until Bill had said that he would also go to Romania for two months, that her parents had allowed her the journey. The misty blue dragons were the last of the so called little dragons. And all the girls in her year would be envious of her.  
  
She showered quickly and changed. Half an hour later she left the little cabin her brothers had rented. Firstly she went down the little lane to the camp. From about half a mile away she could hear high screams. Then she could see the dragon enclosure.  
  
They were about two or three feet high and her skin had a deep azur colour with a delicate mustering. They were so cute, thought Ginny, although Charlie was clearly not of the same opinion. He often reminded her that they were still dangerous creatures and she was forbidden to go to them on her own.  
  
She could see Charlie with one of the dragons in the back of the field . She waved at him. Charlie waved back and gave her the sign that she was allowed to come in. Ginny hurrid to them.  
  
"Morning Charlie."  
  
"Morning Ginny. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Very well. Is that your new test object?"  
  
"That´s Quennie. Do you want to hold her?"  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Of course," Charlie entrusted the little dragon into her arms.  
  
"Hello," whispered Ginny," you are so beautiful." Quennie looked at her with great eyes and sniffed at her hair. "What are you doing with her?"  
  
"Oh we just try to find out how she reacts to other dragons, which don´ t come from her group. It´s somthing about social behaving for dragons. So I have to work now."  
  
"Okay, see you later."  
  
"See you later."  
  
She went further into the camp. The seven workers wich had come with them from England were building cages for the pregnant drangons. She looked around and found Bill near the forest.  
  
"Hi Bill."  
  
"Hello sister. Have you visited Charlie and his new girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, she ist so cute. I ´m glad that I´m allowed to stay here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It was Mum and Dad, who have you allowed to stay here."  
  
"But they just did it because you were coming along. And I´m grateful."  
  
"You're welcome," Bill grinned," so I think I have worked out how we can connect the mothers and the baby dragons' cages. Can you just do me a favour and give that to Charlie?"  
  
"Of course," Ginny smiled. That gave her a new opportunity to see the dragons. As fast as she could she run back to Charlie.  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
  
"Hi Charlie. Bill said, I shall give that to you."  
  
"Thanks. That should work." Charlie looked approvingly at Bill´s plan.  
  
Ginny has left her jumper in the hut, because the sun was shining so bright but now she suddenly felt cold. There must be a cloud. But when she looked up there was no cloud - there was nothing - but it went darker every minute.  
  
"What ´s that?"  
  
"I don´t know. But I don´t like it. It´s better to go back to the others. " Charlie grabbed her arm and they ruhshed through the field. Each step it get darker and soon they weren´t able to see whrere they were anymore. And they heard something. It was like wings coupled with high pitched screams.  
  
"What´s that?" whispered Ginny but before Charlie could answer somthing knocked them down and suddenly Ginny felt a sharp pain. Something bited her in her neck. She cried out and tried to struggle free. Someone pulled the creature away from her and her brother helped her to her feet.  
  
"Vampires ," he cried out,"run!"  
  
And they ran like they had never run before. Ginny felt as if she was running for hours, her brest hurt and her lungs cried out for oxygen. Even worse she had lost her wand while she had been stuggeling.  
  
She stumbled further and further, back to the camp. But the vampire reached it before them. Ginny could see nothing, but she could hear cries around her. Suddenly Tom was at her side, one of the younger workers, struggeling and bleeding and then he was quiet. He was dead, realized Ginny, horrified and couldn´t hold back a terrible scream.  
  
The next moment Charlie was at her side again and dragged her along. They ran and ran and then they fell down. Charlie tried to protect her and so it was he who crashed into the rocks, Ginny still in his arms.  
  
"Hush, " he whispered. They huddeld together and remained silent.  
  
It seemed to take hours before the crys stopped. Ginny nearly fainted, as suddenly the darkness faded away.  
  
"They are gone,"she whisperd," we must go back to the camp."  
  
"That´s too dangerous. We have to to go for help."  
  
"But where...?"  
  
"Listen to me. You must go down to the valley. Be careful because there is no path really. Go east and you will find the old forest road in half a day. Go southwest along and you reach Brasova in two days."  
  
"But .."  
  
"I know you have nothing to eat and the nights could get very cold, but you can´t go back to the camp."  
  
"But I can´t leave you behind."  
  
"Ginny I´m seriously wounded. You have to go alone. Ginny please if anyone is still alive - they need help. And you are the only one who can get that help. Everything depends on you. Be brave." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was obviously in pain.  
  
Ginny stood up - nearly crying:"I will come back soon, I promise."  
  
Then she went off. She would be brave, she promised herself as she carfully climbed down the hill, holding on trunks, branches and roots. She hadn´t come further than half a mile when her knees were bleeding and her hands hurting from holding on.  
  
When the evening came she was still climbing. Now it was hard to held back her tears. She was hungrey, thirsty and scared to death. And soon it got too dark to go further. Ginny huddled together. Although she was exhausted, she couldn`t sleep very well. Every noise made her jump. It was nearly dawn when she was so exhausted, that she slept. She woke up with a cry as something touched her -and struck around her. Someone made an indignant noise and Quennie flew to the next tree where she sat on a branch, still offended.  
  
"Queenie,"Ginny was relieved to see someone she knew, even when it was only a dragon.  
  
"Queenie come to me,"Queenie looked at her disapprovingly but in the end Ginny conviced her to come down. With the little dragon on her shoulder she climbed down further. But soon her new found hope melted away. Where her brothers still alive? Would she find help soon enough? If she hadn´t lost her wand. If she wasn't so hungery and thirsty.  
  
A sudden cry from behind made her jump. Were the vampires coming back? She hurried down the hill, lost her balance and rolled down the rest of the hill. Finally she was stopped by a tree.  
  
"Aua," she cried and tried to get up. But she couldn´ t. Her ankle was hurting, maybe broken. Oh no, what should she do? She had failed - the other would die and she too - if the vampires didn´t get her - of hunger and thirst.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Hermione hummed as she prepared the picnic. It was a nice summer day, made for eating outside. She had just finished, as Ron and Harry arrived. They waved at her and rushed to reach the place beside the little river.  
  
"You're just in time."  
  
"Fine, I´m starving," Ron settled down. They ate in peace then they relaxed.  
  
"It´s nice here," said Hermione cheerefully.  
  
"Yeah, the sun is shining, the birds are singing - and I´m not living with the Dursleys anymore," Harry smiled, "a really nice day."  
  
"You will be glad when your adoption by Sirius is legal, won´t you?"  
  
"Very glad. It´s what I want most in my life. Finally I will have a family. And Sirius is happy too," Harry smiled," I never will leave him again. It was too bad, when I thought him dead."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"At Lupin's. They try to renovate the rooms where we'll move in, but I think it will take some time. I´m very grateful that I`m allowed to stay in the burrow so long."  
  
"It´s okay."  
  
"How are your parents?" asked Hermione.  
  
"My father is still working too much. You know there is much work in the ministry at the moment. Because there are lot less people to do it," he smirked," even if Mr. Rodniffirg, Fudge's new assistent is very competent."  
  
"Gabriel Rodniffirg," murmured Hermione,"he is rather a handsome man, isn´t he?"  
  
"Yes and very good in his job," added Ron."my father says. When you hear him speak you would hardly believe he is from down under. I mean he has a little accent, but it´s really difficult to recognize."  
  
"He is a good wizard,"Hermione sighed." He got a 1,1 in all subjects. I have really to work a bit more for school."  
  
Ron and Harry smiled at each other. Although Hermione seemed to have settled down a bit in the last few years the start of their final year did stress her a lot.  
  
"We still have a month until school starts again," said Ron," and I have to say I´m really looking forward to it this time. No Malfoy, no Grabbe and Goyle, no Slytherins - it will be great."  
  
"Yeah, and no Voldemort anymore," added Harry," and that´s the best."  
  
"Hey, don´t look so sad, you have won, you´ ve beaten him."  
  
"I had a lot of help,"Harry pointed out." You can´t imaging how glad I´m that he is finally dead - and that we found his dead body. It´s nice to have a proof that he can´t come back in another couple of years."  
  
"And it´s also nice that they could catch all the Deatheaters."  
  
"Thanks to Sirius, Remus and Moody," Hermione smirked. "And this time they all got trials and finally sent to Azkaban."  
  
"Yes, even the Malfoys weren´t able to get out of it," Ron sighed," I`d love to see them before the dementors."  
  
Harry scowled at him: "Don´t be so cruel. Even though I hate them - the kiss of the dementors is something I wouldn´t wish my worst enemy - not even Voldemort."  
  
"You are too softhearted," murmured Ron,"you seem nearly relieved that they could escape."  
  
"No I'm not. Even though I`m glad in some ways that they havn´t been killed, I know that they are still dangerous."  
  
"But not very dangerous," Hermione reassured him," I mean they´re on the run. They have lost everything, their status, their money, their power. They have to hide and must be afraid of being caught. What can they do to make trouble?"  
  
"And the main thing is that nearly all the Slytherins have left England. We are free of them."  
  
"But it was really scary how they escaped," murmured Hermione," despite Sirius no one ever escaped from Askaban - and now the whole group."  
  
"And they fled the moment they should been kissed,"added Ron.  
  
"And they still have no idea how they could escape?"  
  
"Nope. Moody and the whole crisis team havn´t found anything yet. It must be very strong dark magic, that´s all we know."  
  
"But someone must helped them."  
  
"Guess so. Someone must, but they have no trace at the moment. But I don´t think we have to worry. The dementors and the aurors are still chasing them. And we have a Malfoy- free school. It´s just a pity hat Snape´s still there."  
  
"He has risked a lot to help us," Harry said.  
  
"I know that. He's a hero, but he´s still a nightmare of a teacher," said Ron and his friends laughed," honestly I saw him last week in Diagon Alley and he looked as if we´ll get a lot of homework next year."  
  
"He is a bit nervous, I suppose,"said Harry," the deatheaters know now, that he has betrayed them. They won´t forgive that."  
  
"And he needs a redefinition of his job," added Hermione, " how can he be the head of Slytherin house if there are no Slytherins left?"  
  
"Don´t you think, they will sort other people into that house?"asked Harry," I mean the power of Hogwarts was always the balance of the four houses."  
  
"That´s just what Dumbledore said. But Fudge and Gabriel decided that hey have discredited themselves too much. We don't need them. But beside that, today is too nice to talk about things like that the whole time."  
  
His friends aggreed and soon their conservation turned to plans for the summer and trips they wanted to do together. 


	2. 2

2. Lucius Malfoy looked out of the window of the carriage into the romanian woods. They were at the same time so like and so unlike the english wood he was used to. Not light and green, but dark and inhospitale. And here it was much darker than usual.  
  
"Hey, Adam, are we going the right way here?" he asked the man on the coach- box.  
  
"Right?"  
  
Lucius sighed softly. Adam Mac Dogall, the father of his gooddaughter was a brilliant wizard, but he couldn´t find the way from his bedroom to the bath. He had thougth, that any idiot could find the way to Bruna but obviously Adam had made the impossible possible. Lucius examined more serious the landscape and realized that they were in fact not were they should have been. He should have looked out intstead of daydreaming.  
  
"Adam stop, we must have a look, and see were we are."  
  
"Where we are?"Adam looked at him questionaly," oh, the way. I`m so sorry, Lucius. I was just thinking about our project. I think we are lost."  
  
"It´s okay," Lucius sighed again exasperated and stepped out of the carriage," let´s just look at the map."  
  
"Where are we?" Narcissa, Draco and Clair also stepped out of the carriage.  
  
"We just gone off route a bit, my dear. Don´t worry." He hadn´t finished his sentence, when a little dragon suddenly flew down. He changed his direction when he saw them but it was enough to make Narcissas white cat flee with a cry.  
  
"Duchess!"  
  
Lucius sighed, the last thing the needed right now. "Draco, would you please look after your mother's cat."  
  
Draco grinned as he saw the grimace his father made: "Yes, Sir. Come Clair, we'll go for a little walk."  
  
"Okay." The small girl with the brown hair joined him and they went into the forest. Lucius looked at the map in order to find out where they could be. He had just sucedeed as he heard a terrible cry. Draco and Clair? Lucius turned around and hurried to follow them.  
  
Ginny had lost the feeling of time. She didn´t know how long she was laying there. Two days, three days. All she knew was that her mouth was sore and she was hungry like never before in her life. In the beginning she had tried to move but it was too painful and soon she was too weak.  
  
And now she began having hallucinations, too. A white cat had just jumbed on her. A white cat in the middle of the romanian forests. And suddenly there was also a girl, which looked at her terrified and let out a cry. A girl, she knew, although she couldn´t remember the name. She closed her eyes again. Just a dream. But then someone seemed to lifted her head, something touched her lips and suddenly water was flowing into her mouth. Ginnny swallowed, coughed, then swallowed agien. Finnally she decided, that this was no dream and opened her eyes again. She looked in worried grey eyes and realized that a young man was holding her. A young man, she knew very well. But what was Draco Malfoy doing here?  
  
Lucius needed no more then two minutes to find Draco and Clair. Both seemed unhurt, although very pale, but they were not alone. Draco knelt by a girl. She looked bad, covered in dirt and blood, with rotten clothes and fearful eyes - but the red hair couldn´t be overlooked. She must be Arthur Weasley´s youngest child - how was her name - Virginia? How come she was here? Specially in this bad condition?  
  
He knelt side to side to Draco. "What happened? What are you doing here?" he asked softly.  
  
"Vampires," she murmured, " the camp - the camp for the research on the misty blue dragons. My brothers and the others, you must help them ." her voice broke in fear.  
  
"We will look after them," Lucius reassured her, when he lifted her gently.," how many people were in the camp?"  
  
"Bill . Charley .and seven workers," he felt her trembling against him when he carried her back to the carriage followed by Draco and Clair, who both looked very worried. She had nearly no weight, he observed, when she had last eaten?  
  
Narcissa and Adam rushed to him, when he stepped out of the forest.  
  
"What´s happend?" exclaimed Adam, " who is that?"  
  
"Her name is Ginny Weasley. We were in the same year in Hogwarts," explained his daughter.  
  
"What did happpend to her?" Narcissa made a bed out of her traveling cloak, where Lucius could lay her down," poor girl."  
  
"Another attack," answered her husband, shortly," didn´t Elacin say something about a camp for dragon research, near the ruins of the old Holy ghost church? I think we better see if there are other suvivers. Adam, come with me."  
  
"But father. "  
  
"No, " Lucius ignored the pleading eyes of his son," you stay here and take care of the women. And whatever happens you don´t follow us." Lucius would never allow his son or one of the women to see what they would find on the hill top. Silent he and Adam took their brooms and flew up the hill. A few minutes later they reached the camp. Another attack, no, corrected Lucius himself, a massacre. The young men couldn´t be helped anymore. They lay there on the ground with horrorfying wounds, some of them barely recongizable.  
  
Adam stumbled to the bushes and began to vomit. Also Lucius felt sick, but here were only eight men and hadn´t Ginny told him, that two of her brothers were with her? Carefully he stepped down the hill and suddenly caught sight of something red. Red hair. Someone was laying there in the rocks. He flew down with his broom and landed beside him.  
  
When Adam finally followed him he found Lucius kneeling by the side of the young man, feeling his pulse.  
  
"He is still alive, but very badly hurt, as far as I can see," Lucius looked up," listen to me. You go back to the carriage and drive as fast as you can to Bruna. Or better let Clair drive. I will apperate with him directly."  
  
"But no one is allowed to apperate in Bruna," protested his friend, ," the duc . "  
  
"Now is not the time for etiquette," Lucius snappped at him," he´ll die if he doesn't get help very quickly. Just take care of my family." Then he closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
Ginny felt very weak. She had woken up a bit, as Mr. Mafloy carried her away and her tears had began to flow again while answering his questions.  
  
"Hey, don´t cry ," she felt Draco's hand in hers. She nodded and sqeezed his hand. She hold onto it while Narcissa wrapped her in a cloak.  
  
"Do you want some more water?" asked Clair and helped her to drink a bit. Ginny closed her eyes, but opened them abruptly, when something fell on her.  
  
"Oh, the little dragon again," Narcissa looked at Quennie suspiciously.  
  
"She is my friend, "murmured Ginny and wrapped the free arm around her," she must go with us." Exhausted she closed her eyes again. She barely recognized the other man coming back. When the carriage began to move again she whimpered a bit.  
  
"Sch," she felt Narcissa protecting her against the pushes while Draco was still holding her hand. For the first time, she felt secure and slowly she drifted into sleep.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Harry and Rom drank hot chocolat sitting in the kitchen of the burrow. "And Sirius hasn´t sent an owl yet?" Harry frowned at him,"he wanted to send an owl when they´ve finished the dining room. Why do they need so much time to get that finished?"  
  
" I´m not sure that they both really good craftsmen. I guess they are stuck and not brave enough to tell you that your future dining room looks like Snape´s class room."  
  
"I hope not, "murmured Harry between bubbles of laugther, " I was relieved enough, that we are not moving in Grimauld place."  
  
"Oh, you are in a good mood," said Mr. Weasley looking to them.  
  
"Hello Dad."  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Hello boys, do you two want to come with me to the ministery today? I kow I had promised to take you to my work nearly a month ago, but there is so much to do ."  
  
"It´s okay," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, just let us go. We both are really curious to see the new ministery."  
  
"I know, I know," Mr. Weasley smiled and then they went with Floo Powder to the ministery, where Mr. Weasley first showed them his new office.  
  
"Wow, that´s much bigger," observed Ron.  
  
"It was time one of our important workers gets a bit of honour, "Fudge poked in," hello Harry, hello Ron. How are you?"  
  
"Very well, Mr Fudge," said Ron.  
  
"The new ministery is amazing."  
  
"Yes, it is, isn´t it?" Fudge beamed a them."It has much stronger walls than the old one. Even if there is still someone left to attack it, they have no chance. A new ministery, a new future, that´s what Gabriel is saying. And you are the one which has garanted this new future, Harry."  
  
"No," Harry blushed," I had a of lot help."  
  
"Modesty is something good,"said a voice behind them,"but sometimes you should claim the prize for what you did."  
  
They turned around. Gabriel was a handsome man of around thirty. He had a very impressive face surronded by redblond hair. Bright green eyes looked at the visitors." And do you like our new ministery?"  
  
"It´s very nice."  
  
"Good I´m very happy, that you like it. But I'm afraid I have to go back to work again. You know, a lot to do at the moment. Have you made the list for me Arthur?"  
  
"Yes, but I don´t think ."  
  
"Excellent," Gabriel just ignored his last comment and left the room with the paper, Arthur had handed to him.  
  
"I´m really not sure if this lists are such a good idea," said Mr. Weasley to Fudge."Making all these lists of innocent people."  
  
"I´m not very happy about it either. But if Gabriel is right and there are still followers of you know who around ."  
  
"Do you really think, they are some of Vordmort´s folks left?" asked Harry," I thought they were all on the run?"  
  
"Yeah, but someone must have helped them flee. And maybe they are a group - it could be dangerous."  
  
"But destroying the life of innocent people ..."  
  
"If they are innocent," Fudge sighed," I don't feel very happy about it myself, but it´s better to suspect innnocent than to let someone dangerous escape. And we have to be discreet enough not to destroy their lifes." With a shrug he left the room.  
  
"What about this lists?" asked Harry worried.  
  
"It´s just a list about all people which where in Slytherin, as well as all persones who have contact with any of them."  
  
"But that must be half of the wizarding world," protested Harry.  
  
"I know," Mr. Weasley looked tired," but I think it´s just because everyone in the ministery is so nervous, because they have no trace to the ones who helped the Slytherin to flee. I´m sure in two months everything will have calmed down. But I have to work now."  
  
"And if your father isn´t right?" asked Harry sorrowful, as they left the ministery," I mean, if they really check everyone ."  
  
"I don´ t think, it´s really a problem. It´s a lot of work, sure. But maybe they'll find the bad guys and if not - they have to do it another way."  
  
"That´s not the problem Ron." Harry looked very worried." Just imagine somewhere where erveryone is suspected."  
  
Ron gave him a confused glare. He had obviuosly never read 1984 or heard of MacCarthey. But maybe Harry exaggerated. He gave Ron a smile:" Forget it. Just let´s go back to the Burrow."  
  
Ron nooded in agreement and they went into the floo network once more, appearing seconds later in the kitchen of the burrow.  
  
"What do you think of a short fly to relax a bit?" asked Harry.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
But before they could get their brooms a nearly hysteric Mrs. Weasley come into the kitchen: "Oh, finally you are back. I have bad news for you. Something happened to Sirius." 


	3. 3

As Ginny woke up, she didn ´t know where she was and had a hard time remembering what had happened. She was lying in a broad bed, which made her feel like a dwarf. She had never seen this room before. It was gloomy and looked as if it was from an old knight book.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked quietly.  
  
"In Bruna," answered a calm voice and Ginny turned around to Lucius Malfoy, who sat in one of the armchairs," how are you, dear?"  
  
"A bit dizzy, how long have I slept?"  
  
"About a day."  
  
"What about Charlie and Bill and the others?"  
  
"Charlie is here too. But he is badly hurt. There is something wrong with his spine. The mediwitches are still occupied with him."  
  
"And Bill?" She asked, knowing the answer inwardly already.  
  
" I´m sorry, really sorry," Lucius caughed her, as she sank down crying, and held her gently. Ginny clung to the foldes of his robes. She cried for a while and Lucius was stroking her hair comfortingly. As she finally calmed down, he gave her a silk handkerchieve.  
  
"I´m really sorry for you," he waited patiently until she found her façade again, " do you want to eat something now?" he asked gently and Ginny nooded. Despite all the shock she felt hungry, very hungry.  
  
"Good, good," Lucius stood up," I'll send you Clair and Draco to bring you some food. Rest a bit. You are still weak."  
  
Ginny nooded again and leaned back , trying to get order in her thoughts. She had survived and Charlie too. By the thought of Bill and the others deep sadness filled her heart. But she tried to think about others things. She had to be strong. Here she were safe from the vampires but she was in the hands of outlaws, the enemies of wizarding world, chased by dementors and aurors. But she was surprisingly unafraid. Without the Malfoys she would have died in the woods. And they were friendly, astonishly friendly - but she as definitly too tired to worry about that.  
  
The door were opened and Clair and Draco came in. Together, they carried a tablet with fresh bread, soup and a cup of tea.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Thanks," she concentrated on her food. She had he feeling that she had nearly starved. Finally she finished. And nothing eatable was left on the table.  
  
"Did you enjoy your dinner ?" asked Draco amused as he took it away.  
  
"Yes, thanks." Now when she was full she looked more closely at the two of them. Clair seemed to have grown a bit during the half year that they hadn´t seen each other. Draco hadn´t changed much, apart from that he was wearing his hair long now. It quite suits him, she thought, but dismissed the thought quickly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked instead, " everyone is searching for you."  
  
"Oh, we found refuge here in Romania. We had some connections because of Dumstrang, so they promised not to hand us over," explained Draco, " so we are living and working here, for the time being."  
  
"We are sometimes in Bulgaria, too," added Clair," yesterday we were on the way back."  
  
"Yeah and than we got lost, because your father was absent minded," Draco smirked," but it was luck."  
  
"Yeah, it was. And I´m very grateful to you."  
  
"It´s allright. You had a lot of luck. Most people don´t survive a vampier attack."  
  
"Are there often attacks here?" asked Ginny terrified.  
  
"In the last few months, yes. Before there was one attack in the last two or three years. But in the last three weeks there have been ten attacks. And each time they become more dangerous," Draco scolwed, "but we shouldn´t speak about that now. You are still exhausted. Don´t do too much. Maybe you would like to rest a bit."  
  
"Yes, I shouldn´t be tired anymore, but ..."  
  
"You have hard days behind you. You are safe here. Just rest as long as you want," said Draco gently. They left the room and Ginny leaned back. But although she was tired she couldn´t sleep. There was to much to think about. But just about ten minutes later another clapping on the door was heard.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A woman about 20, with intensive black eyes and long dark hair came in."Hello. Uncle Lucius tought you could need a bit help with sleeping."  
  
"Uncle Lucius?" asked Ginny curious.  
  
"Yes, my mother is his sister in law, " explained the girl and gave her a cup of hot milk with honey," I´ m Raven. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ginny looked confused at her. Since when Mr. Malfoy had a niece other than Tonx? She couldn´t remember having seen Raven before.  
  
"Shall I read something to you? Maybe it would calm you," the girl interrupted her.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Good." She began to read the story about a young girl, which had the great ability to listen to the people. After Ginny had swallowed the milk and Raven had read a few pages to her, she felt very sleepy. She snuggeld up in their blanket and then she was asleep.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Lucius looked up as one of mediwitches come into the dining room." Yes?"  
  
"It´s the young man, Mr Weasley," the mediwitch whispered something in his ear and Lucius sighed deeply. Just what he needed now! But he felt in a strange way responsible for the two young people, and earning their trust could be helpful for his plans anyway.  
  
Charlie lay in his bed. The last days seemed like a never ending nightmare. The attack of the camp, where his brother and his friends had died, the flight, the fall, the days alone in the wood. He had lost consciousness after a while. He could hardly remenber that someone had found him, almost not waking up when Lucius Malfoy - it was impossible not to recognize the face and the blond hair - apparated with him.  
  
Than a lot of mediwizards and witches fussed over him. But also the numbness of his brain hadn´t hindered him from realizing that he couldn´t move his legs. Finally he had asked what was wrong with him. This question had caused a discussion between the mediwitches and than a quick leaving of the room. Charly looked at the wall, longing for an answer. So he was relieved, when someone came in. But it was no mediwitch, but Mr. Malfoy, who sat down beside his bed.  
  
"Mr. Weasley. How are you?" he asked politly.  
  
"Better. I thank you very much." Charly looked up to him and added in his mind - although I have no idea, why you helped us. But it wasn´t important to him anyway, not now.  
  
"You´re welcome. I have to talk to you. "  
  
"Oh, they sent you," Charly realized," I know, that my spine was hurt. That there is something wrong."  
  
"More than just something," Lucius took this hand," you ´ll be paralyzed from your hips down."  
  
Charley swallowed. He had expected this but . He decided to change the supject, still feeling Lucius hand which was stroking his own in a oddly calming way, not wanting to cry before the Slytherin:"Is Ginny allright?"  
  
"She woke up this afternoon. She will be okay."  
  
"Good. But ..."  
  
"Do not worry. I´ll care for her."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You should rest now."  
  
Charlie nooded and closed his eyes still holding Lucius´ hand. He shifted to one side, away from Lucius, silently crying until exhaustion made him sleep again. Lucius freed his hand carfully not wanting to wake him, and stepped away.  
  
Ginny was in the dark high frequent cries around and then she saw Bill. He was bleeding and reaching his hands out to her. "Ginny help me!"  
  
She run to him, but as faster she run, the slower she was. Bill seemed to get further and further away. Desperatly she tried to reach him. But the shadows grew stronger and suddenly he was surrounded by them.  
  
"No, no," Bill cried and tried to struggle free. But the vampires dragged him down. Ginny cried and wailed but she couldn´t help him.  
  
"No, no ... "  
  
"Ginnny, Ginny," someone shook her," sh, it´s just a nightmare."  
  
As she opened her eyes, Mr. Malfoy was at her side again. She flew into his arms.  
  
"Sh, everything´s allright ," he craddled the trembling girl in his arms. Ginny snuggeled nearer. She felt a bit comforted, while Lucius stroked her hair.  
  
"I´m sorry, that I woke you up," she murmured.  
  
"It´s okay. I havn´t slept. I was just in my study. I have to think about a lot things."  
  
"Oh, the attacks."  
  
"Yes, the attacks worry me a lot."  
  
"Why don´t you just fight the vampires? You can fight vampires, can´t you? "  
  
"Yes, you can, but it´s difficult and the greatest difficulty are the ruling families," explained Lucius," they have been enemies since about six hundred years ago. Romania and Bulgaria might officially be friends, but without these two families nothing works properly."  
  
"I see," murmured Ginny and Lucius felt her relax in his arms.  
  
"This strugggle has a long tradition," Lucius continued to speak about history, until Ginny slept. Then he laid her gently back on the bed and covered her up. It seemed that it would be more exhausting than he thought to care for the two of them.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"So what is up with Sirius?" asked Harry urgently and grabbed the letter out of the hand of Mrs. Weasley. He read it and became very pale.  
  
"What´s Remus writing?"  
  
"He says that Sirius disappeared. He just wanted to get some things for the house - and he hasn´t come back yet."  
  
"But maybe he just got lost or met an old friend."  
  
"Or he had an accident," Harry interrupted him," or someone got him - maybe there are still some deatheaters left."  
  
"There are no deatheaters left in England," said Mrs. Weasley calmly," I´m sure this is not as bad as you think."  
  
"I want to go to Lupin's. Now."  
  
"It´s okay, we are going with you," Ron told him, " don't be afraid. I´m sure we´ll find him soon. I just send an owl to Hermione and then we go there through the floo network."  
  
"Okay," Harry calmed down a bit. He waited almost patiently while the Weasleys got prepared for traveling. In two minutes they appeared in the fireplace in Remus´ living room.  
  
"Everything allright?"asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes." They steppd out of the fireplace.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Molly," Remus rushed to them.  
  
"What about Sirius?" asked Hary anxiously.  
  
"I have no idea," Remus sighed," he just didn´t come back."  
  
"I think, we should not loose our minds," said Molly," maybe there is just a very simple reason for this," she smiled calmingly," I think we should go to everywhere he could be and to the hospitals ."  
  
"You are right. Would you go with Ron to St. Mungos and the smaller hospitals?"  
  
"Surely."  
  
"Good. I'll go with Harry to town."  
  
The whole afternoon Harry and Professor Lupin went through shops without finding any trace of Sirius. Discouraged they come back to the house. Mrs. Weasley and Ron hadn´t had any sucess either, but Hermione had arrived in the meantime.  
  
"Ron, Harry," she rushed to them, but could read in their eyes that they hadn´t found him.  
  
"And I so hoped you had found him in the meantime."  
  
"Us too," Ron sighed," what the hell could have happend to him?"  
  
"Don´t swear," his mother scoweld, "I´m sure we find him. Arthur is coming too after work."  
  
"The ministery will find him," Hermione tried to convince Harry, Ron and even more herself. So they waited impatienly for Mr. Weasley to come. Mrs. Weasley tried to make conversation.  
  
"You are going back to Hogwarts?" she asked Lupin.  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore has pushed through that I teach defence against dark arts again. The parents and the school governors don't seem too happy with the decision, but."  
  
"You are a good teacher," sai Ron," you were the best teacher we ever had in that subject. I´m sure you can convince them."  
  
"Thank you, Ron, but being a werewolf is not the best quality for being responsible for children." Before anyone could answer him Arthur Weasley appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Dad," called Ron," there you are. You will help us to find Sirius, won´t you?"  
  
"Of course. Sorry, that I´m so late but the ministery is gone completely mad."  
  
"What happend?" asked Molly worried.  
  
"Remember that lists? Louisa Hampship shall be imprisoned. Just because she was maried to a Slytherin once."  
  
"But they divorced twenty years ago. And she was badly hurt in the fight against the deatheaters."  
  
"I know, it´s mad. And I told Gabriel exactly that. I think I made an impression on him. I know it´s important to find the last supporters of you know who, but it´s getting a bit out of hand. But never mind. What happened to Sirius?"  
  
"That´s exactly what we don´t know," sighed Remus," he´s just disapeared, he wanted to buy some things in Diagon Alley, but he never seemed to have reached it."  
  
"And he´s not in St. Mungos or one of the smaller hospitals," added Molly.  
  
"So, maybe we should have a look in the muggle world. When he had an accident . I'll just ask some collegues from the ministery."  
  
"Yeah, that´s an good idea. We could have a look in the muggle hospitals in the meantime," said Hermione.  
  
"And how?"  
  
"Easily, we just call them."  
  
"With a felefon?" Mr Weasley sounded interested.  
  
"Sure," Harry smiled the first time this evening.  
  
"Good, but not this evening. It´s nearley midnight," Remus sighed as he saw Harry´s face," I´m as afraid as you, but we all need to rest before we can go through that again."  
  
"You are right," admitted Harry. His head felt, as it was wrapped in cottonwool.  
  
"And tomorrow we will find him."  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
TBC 


End file.
